


long live

by lionsandstallions



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Poetry, Very Metaphorical, ambiguous ending, knife shoes appreciation society, royalty metaphor, this is a dark poem i know, trigger: implied violence, unhealthy expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsandstallions/pseuds/lionsandstallions
Summary: sometimes those who seem to be the royals are trapped by the clutches on the most pain





	long live

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a poem I wrote once again for my senior poetry project. 
> 
> I fell in love with Yulia at Sochi, and to see what happened to her really tore me apart. This poem was a product of a really bad day filled with anxiety and the image of an ensnared queen came to mind...as with my other poems, the exact mechanisms of how the rest came to me I can't remember. 
> 
> I guess this is how words work. 
> 
> once again, I apologize for any pain this may have caused.

**long live~**

 

Don't take me in the sedan chair,

please.

a veil of black will hide my face.

This throne has been a miserable place,  
deep cuts have carved into my skin  
scars of iron bars and treacherous roads

Blood has stained these sanguine robes  
the marionette smile carved my lips  
tiara of thorns, set with precious stones

Far too heavy for these peasant's bones—

flash of steel  
silver gleam—

 

ghastly echoes,  
damned souls

scream

Oh, long live the queen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
